


Ciało

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M, dysforia płciowa, trans mężczyzna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i to nie tak, że jego słowa były lekarstwem na wszystko, ale edmund skłamałby mówiąc, że nie zadziałały. ❞





	Ciało

Edmund nie lubi swojego ciała i to jest pierwsza rzecz o jakiej myśli, patrząc w lustro.

Choć ono wcale nie jest pokryte pryszczami, bliznami; ogromny brzuch nie wylewa się spod białej bluzki, włosy wciąż są idealnie rude, oczy nie wymagają wsparcia w postaci okularów, zęby nie rozpadły się jeszcze od nadmiaru cukru, a wszystkie kończyny są na swoich miejscach, jego ciało jest obrzydliwe. Obrzydliwe na poziomie, którego nie da się przeskoczyć w pięciu prostych krokach; na poziomie, gdzie do całkowitej naprawy potrzebna byłaby absolutna przebudowa lub nagła interwencja jakiejś fantastycznej istoty spełniającej życzenia; na poziomie, który nie odpycha już tylko fizycznie, ale i atakuje psychicznie — sprawia, że w jego głowie pojawiają się paranoiczne myśli i dziesiąty raz tego dnia poprawia koszulę i marszczy brwi wciąż mając czując się, jakby materiał okrywający go miał stać się zaraz przeźroczysty i odsłonić bandaże ciasno oplatające, spłaszczające piersi.

Kiedy wszelkie zegary oznajmiają, że oto nadeszła dwunasta, Edmund wie. Naprawdę wie, że nic nie widać, ale jego mózg nie potrafi przestać płatać mu figli nawet teraz, gdy do wyjścia zostało pięć minut, więc zirytowany narzuca na siebie kolejną bluzę, potem warczy i klnie, a cichnie dopiero słysząc kroki i skrzypienie drzwi.

— Wiesz, że wybieramy się na drugi koniec miasta, a nie Antarktydę, prawda? — Julian staje za nim z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi i miną kogoś, kto najchętniej wylogowałby się z życia. — Zapocisz się.

— Obawiam się, że już za późno i, że będziemy musieli odwołać to wszystko — odpowiada wówczas Edmund, a jednak jego dłonie wciąż uparcie grzebią przy włosach próbując je ogarnąć. — Znaczy wiesz, obstawiam, że jakbym się bardzo pośpieszył to mógłbym ogarnąć się w pięć minut i zdążylibyśmy na autobus, ale w sumie czy kiedykolwiek komukolwiek pośpiech wyszedł na dobre? Bo ja myślę, że nie i, że powinieneś zadzwonić do rodziców i poinformować ich, że wpadniemy dopiero za tydzień — mówi, machając rękami i uparcie ignorując, że tak mniej więcej brzmiał jego monolog w zeszłym miesiącu i na początku grudnia ubiegłego roku.

— Będzie im przykro — stwierdza Julian i Edmund ma ochotę być opryskliwy; powiedzieć, że jemu też jest przykro; że właściwie to jedyna z nielicznych rzeczy jakie czuje tak intensywnie od cholernych dwudziestu lat, więc jeśli on wytrzymuje, to rodzice Juliana też mogą. Ale nic nie mówi, bo drugi chłopak kontynuuje: — Wiesz, oni naprawdę chcieliby już poznać tego c h ł o p a k a, o którym im tak opowiadam od dwóch lat.

I Edmund ma ochotę zakląć tym razem na głos i o wiele dosadniej, niż we własnej głowie, bo to głupie i kompletnie nie tak, że nagle przestaje się nienawidzić; że zapomina o cennych lekcjach matki, z których zawsze wynikało, że nie powinno budować się poczucia własnej wartości na słowach innych ludzi; że jest absolutnie spokojny i już nie pragnie zwrócić obiadu, a l e to działa. Sposób w jaki mówi Julian, jak akcentuje odpowiednie słowa i łagodnie uśmiecha się; sam fakt, że nie jest wytworem wyobraźni albo cichutką myślą próbującą zagłuszyć nieprzyjemne warkoty, a za to stoi przed nim jako żywy człowiek — to wszystko działa i sprawia, że Edmund wzdycha ciężko, zrzuca z siebie te wszystkie zbędne bluzy i już więcej nie patrzy na swoje odbicie.


End file.
